It's all in the games that we play
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Domination is a matter of acceptance, and Chuck Bass is always in charge... Unless he's on his knees, following orders like a whore. Sub!Chuck, Slash, Nate/Chuck, Kinks, Heavy M rating.


D/c: I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Warnings**: Sexy. Dirty. Kinky. Everything we would expect from Chuck Bass. Except Chuck Bass being the sub. Slash, Nate/Chuck, Language, Begging, Bondage, Minor Humiliation, Kinks... Pretty much, if you're gonna read this, you have no right to be offended.

**Highly M-Rated.** Do _not_ get me in trouble because you squicked out on me. Please? That's just not cool. I'm not trying to upset anyone. I like my readers. A lot.

It took me forever to find an acceptable name. Any better ideas are welcome.

Bart can be either alive or dead, it doesn't matter. I only mention it because he's brought up.

With all of this, Enjoy.  
--

It's all in the games that we play.

--

"_Open your mouth._" Came the harsh voice from above the teen's head. A tan hand closed in the dark hair and pulled back gently, getting the kneeling boy's mouth to open in a gasp. Unable to see through the blindfold and unable to move the hands bound behind his back, Chuck opened his mouth wider in obedience. "Don't choke," Came the rough, lusty voice again.

Chuck inhaled sharply as soft flesh was pressed against his lips. He moved his mouth forward slowly, taking in as much of the hot skin as he could. He used his tongue to map out the shape of the object in his mouth, pressing forward as much as he could.

"Enough teasing, move." Chuck obeyed and began to move his head in a steady rhythm, lips closing tightly around the appendage in his mouth. The breath from the man standing in front of him was hitching, and the hand on the back of his head encouraged him to increase his speed. Chuck did the best he could to continue sucking off the body he couldn't see. He began to hum softly, growing louder with the deep groans and desperate whines above him.

"Chu-_huck_-" He gasped, shaking and ready to explode. Chuck flicked his tongue over the head of the dick and pulled off almost completely before taking in as much of the erection as he could, feeling it hit the back of his throat hard. Tears sparked into his eyes, but he repeated this action twice more before a hand gripped his shoulder hard, the other pulling Chuck's head forward.

Chuck milked the orgasm for as long as he could, drawing his tongue along the vein on the underside of the shaft between his lips. He swallowed almost everything that shot into his mouth, and tried to lick the last bit from his lips. He remained still, even though his knees hurt and his fingers had lost feeling. He bowed his head, unable to do anything else, and still unable to see. He also kept silent, afraid of punishment if he were to speak without permission.

After a moment of harsh breathing, Chuck heard clothes shifting and a zipper being done up. He felt breath across his forehead and calloused fingers tracing his cheekbones gently.

"God, you're so pretty..." The disembodied voice whispered, still an edge of roughness there. "Unbelievable, really. Not just because you give great head." He chuckled a bit, and drew a breath from Chuck by ghosting smooth lips over his neck. "When you get all sweaty, and your face gets red. When your lips are shiny and coated in my cum." Chuck swallowed nervously. "What's wrong?" Those hot lips pressed against his neck again, sharp teeth nipping and eliciting pathetic moans from the Bass boy.

"Please..." Chuck whispered. "Please take off the blindfold..." He swallowed again as the teeth attacked his earlobe, hot breath lingering in his ear.

"Say my name. Beg." The gentle voice ordered, sending Chuck into a furious blush. "Do as I say, or I'll bring out the cock ring..." The dangerous voice threatened. Chuck tried to hold in a moan as he felt his cock pulse to attention.

"Please, please untie me." Chuck begged quietly, ashamed that he was reduced to this, but more ashamed that he was aroused by it. "I wanna see you. Please take off the blindfold. I wanna touch you." His breath shook with his shame, and his cheeks were on fire. "Please untie me..." He repeated, feeling his blood rush southward as warm hands brushed under his shirt and played with the skin there. "_Please Nathaniel._" He gasped as one hand slid over his clothed erection.

Nate's hands disappeared from Chuck's skin and tugged the blindfold off of Chuck, tossing it to the floor. Chuck met the bright eyes of his best friend.

"You've been such a good boy, Charles..." Chuck's eyes widened. They never role-played without someone blinded, it just made it seem too real. And frankly, Chuck wasn't sure he could handle seeing Nate as a dominator. "Now, if I untie you, you're not to move until I tell you to. Got it?" Chuck's mind was debating with him. His pride told him that he should be in charge, but his hormones were telling him otherwise. Chuck nodded silently and allowed Nate to untie his wrists. He flexed his fingers a few times and brought his fists to his sides. He breathed through his nose, nerves peaking as Nate dragged the shirt over his head.

Nate pushed Chuck down to the floor and began kissing his exposed collar bone. Chuck squirmed against Nate, but kept his hands balled in fists at his sides. He choked back a whine as Nate sunk his teeth into a particularly sensitive spot on his shoulder, before kissing the wound. His lips traveled down, leaving light trails of spit as he worked his way down to Chuck's hipbones. He bit down on the skin and Chuck bolted upright. Danger flashed in the bright blue eyes and Chuck bit his lip in apology.

"I thought I told you not to move." Nate growled. "Stand." Chuck hesitated, and Nate grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. Chuck had never seen Nate's face when he was in character, but it silenced any thoughts he had about rebelling. Nate Archibald was damn serious, and his face was stony. He raised his hand and swung to hit Chuck, and Chuck flinched but no blow came.

Chuck looked to the hand hovering an inch from his face, then to Nate's eyes. Nate seemed unsure, unable to go through with their rough play while he was able to see Chuck's eyes.

"Do you still want to play?" He whispered, the hovering hand finding it's way to Chuck's hair. Chuck swallowed. He'd never been able to play the submissive role and get smacked around. The only time he let Nate become violent toward him was when he couldn't see his best friend's face. But something about the way Nate licked his lips made his head nod on it's own accord.

And just like that, Nate's eyes flashed dark and his face went cold. The hand in his hair tightened it's grip and Chuck winced. Nate shoved one hand roughly into the front of Chuck's slacks and rubbed him through his underwear.

"You like this don't you? You little whore. You're getting off on the thought of your best friend watching your eyes as he fucks you. Aren't you?" Chuck said nothing, but his hips jerked forward when Nate's hand closed over his clothed boner. "_Answer me when I ask you a question_." Nate growled, squeezing his fist hard. Chuck bit back a moan, but nodded none-the-less. "Yes what?" Nate pressed.

"I get off on it." Chuck whispered, bowing his head to hide his blush.

"On what?" Nate demanded, pulling back Chuck's head to force eye contact. Chuck's eyes watered in humiliation, and shame from his arousal. He could feel his cock beginning to throb under Nate's tight grip.

"On..." Chuck trailed off. He would have spoken in an instant, had he not been able to see the man controlling him.

"Answer me, _Charles_." Chuck winced again. He hated hearing his name in such a perverted way, in such a fucked up situation. Nate's hand snuck to the edge of his boxers, dipping steadily lower on his skin and making it difficult to think.

"On the thought of..." Chuck swallowed. It was _so_ hard to say while Nate's figers teased around his erection and those damn glass eyes stared into his thoughts.

"_Cha-a-arles..._" Nate stretched his name out, threateningly and soothingly at the same time. His fingers ran the length of Chuck's dick, softly caressing, teasing. He stepped closer, breathing across Chuck's lips. "Tell me." He ordered, just barely heard, but he felt the effect under his hand.

"On the thought of you..." Chuck's eyes flicked between each of Nate's baby blues. "Of my best friend," It stung Chuck to say it, but he forced himself to do as he was told. "Of my best friend fucking me." His voice cracked a bit, but Nate's lips curled into a smile.

"Good boy... _Dirty_ boy, but _so_ good..." His voice held innuendo and twisted pleasure and hints of something dark. His fist finally closed around Chuck's skin and Chuck's hands found Nate's clothed chest. Nate however, did not like this. He grabbed one of Chuck's hands and twisted his wrist around to straining point. "I thought I told you not to move." He growled. Chuck exhaled sharply, watching his best friend twist his arm to the point of painful.

"I'm sorry..." Chuck breathed, trying to keep from squirming as the pressure increased on his arm. Nate let him go and stepped back, fire in his eyes.

"Strip." He ordered, crossing his arms. Chuck bit his lip, but stepped out of his pants as he was told. His thumbs hooked his boxers and dropped them, freeing his erection shamelessly. Nate smirked in appreciation and looked over his best friend's naked body. He felt himself getting hard again and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, making Chuck watch in fascination as he exposed more skin. He shrugged the fabric off his shoulders and ran his hands over his cut pecs. He twisted his fingers over one nipple as his other hand crept down his abs. He intentionally made little breathy sounds as his fingers spread and dipped under his pant line.

Chuck's pupils were dilating rapidly and he was flexing his fingers to keep from touching himself. Nate undid the button and fly of his pants and wiggled his hips until the slacks fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Chuck swallowed hard seeing the tent in Nate's boxers. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, as the pressure was growing in his lower stomach. Chuck could see the shine on Nate's tan skin from his sweat and couldn't help but to sink his teeth into his lip as Nate ran his hands over his covered dick and sighed contentedly.

"On the ground." Nate ordered, stroking himself through his underwear casually. Chuck dropped to his knees and stared expectantly at Nate for the next order. Nate stepped forward, his groin in front of Chuck's face tauntingly. "Turn around." Chuck obeyed, almost panting from desire. "Hands and knees, Bass." Nate demanded. Chuck fell forward, his dick almost ready to burst at the lightest touch. "So..." Nate said in a low voice. He bent over the boy, pressing his body against Chuck's naked, sweating back. He kissed the back of Chuck's neck, making him shiver. "Do you think I could talk you through an orgasm? I'll bet I wouldn't even have to touch you and you'd get off." He bit Chuck's ear roughly, making Chuck almost fall forward.

"Nate..." Chuck whined, yes, _whined_. His body was on fire right now, and he would do anything to be touched. Nate clawed his nails down Chuck's back, leaving harsh welts and a hissing Chuck behind.

"I already told you. I want you to beg me. I want to hear you cry my name." Nate pulled away from the brunette below him and stood. Chuck watched the shadow move away from him on the floor.

"Nate, please." He called desperately. "Come back..." He whimpered, feeling completely paralyzed. Was Nate standing behind him, waiting for him to break position?

"Pleading like the little whore you are..." Nate murmured in Chuck's ear, startling the boy. "_It's the hottest thing I've ever heard._" He hissed. Chuck whined again, feelings of humiliation long gone, and only desperation left guiding him.

Chuck gasped and almost lost it right there when Nate's hand slipped over his swelling member. But when Chuck felt the pressure around the base of his cock, he could have cried.

"_Nate, please..._" Chuck pleaded, tears literally in his eyes and arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up while Nate bit the back of his neck and shoulders. "Not the ring, please take it off. Please Nate, _please_ Nathaniel..."

"I can't do that." Nate said, matter-of-factly. He raised himself up behind Chuck though, peeling his boxers off and throwing them in front of Chuck where he could see them.

"_**Why?!**_" Chuck demanded, voice breaking and body shaking. He could feel the pressure so painful that he thought he might die, or go insane with lust. His brain was short circuiting as it were.

"The second I do, you're gonna be done. How can I fuck you if you're already spent?" He tore open a condom package and threw the wrapper in Chuck's field of vision as he covered himself.

Running a hand up and down his shaft a few times and running his other hand over Chuck's muscled and bony body, Nate got himself ready to fuck Chuck's mind away. He reached forward and brushed his fingers down Chuck's cheek, pressing his dick against his ass while leaning. He didn't have to command, Chuck took his first two fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva.

"Such a good boy... Such a good little _whore_." Nate said under his breath, pulling his fingers away from Chuck. He ran his thumb over Chuck's hole for a moment, teasing until Chuck pushed back against him. Without any warning, Nate pressed his two slicked fingers into the hot opening before him. Chuck whimpered as Nate wiggled his fingers, crooking them just to hit the sensitive batch of nerves inside him. He continued sending sparks through Chuck's already over-sensitized body, and before he knew it, he was getting the reaction he wanted.

"Fuck, please, _PLEASE_ Nate. I want you to fuck me, right now. _Please_..." Nate slipped a third finger inside Chuck and pressed forward farther, making the boy shiver in agony.

"What would your father think if he saw you like this?" Nate hissed bitterly. His words stung Chuck enough that he lost his breath. He knew that Nate wanted him pissed off, but really? Bringing up his father was low. Nate leaned over Chuck again, getting close to his ear. "Did I hit a raw nerve there?" He asked mockingly. His teeth scraped over Chuck's skin while his fingers began moving in a steady in-out rhythm in Chuck's body. "What would Daddy say if he saw his precious heir keening on the floor like the little _slut_ he is?"

"_Knock it off..._" Chuck growled, anger and shame flaring back into his senses even though his body was on the fritz. He almost turned back to glare at Nate, but the cold voice in his ear stopped him.

"_Or what, Bass?_" Nate's voice was full of challenge, and Chuck knew better than to mess with him. Chuck remained silent, fearing Nate's harsh hand, and Nate smirked. "Still want me inside you?" He asked coyly. Chuck's face was bright red, and he'd lost feeling to almost every part of his body except his dick and ass. Despite Nate's taunting, the fact remained that there was a tight rubber ring keeping back his orgasm.

"Yes..." He whispered in humiliation. Nate withdrew his fingers and rubbed himself against Chuck. Chuck pushed back against him and he sunk himself inside the boy's hot innards.

Without saying another word, Nate began moving within Chuck. He fucked fast, hard, and dirty. His hands guided Chuck's hips, nails digging into his skin without care. Chuck was crumbling under him, mouth emitting a constant string of curses and unintelligible words. Nate felt himself coming close to the edge and slipped one hand under his best friend's body. His fingers traced Chuck's abs and hipbones, inching toward Chuck's now purple, tormented dick. Feeling the pressure growing in his nether regions, Nate threw his all into his actions. He slammed into Chuck furiously, pulling himself over the edge. His hand closed around Chuck's dick and pulled the ring off with one quick movement. Chuck yelled out under him and came all over the floor, lightening wracking his entire body from his eyelids to his toes. His orgasm tightened his muscles around Nate, milking him empty.

Chuck fell forward, his arms giving out. His body collapsed on the ground and Nate pulled out of him, letting him sprawl on the floor, panting hard, and unable to see. Nate sat back on his heels bracing himself with one hand against the floor. After a moment, he removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the nearest garbage. He reached out and flipped Chuck on his back. The boy was as useless as a rag doll at the moment, eyes closed and heart practically hammering through his chest.

Nate traced his fingers over Chuck's chest, and Chuck cracked his dark eyes open. Nate gave him a small smile, and Chuck returned it.

"Sorry about the stuff I said." Nate apologized quietly. He bit his lip nervously. "We okay?" Chuck managed a smirk and reached out to pull Nate on top of him. He held the boy in his arms possessively.

"Nathaniel, one mustn't be held accountable for the things they do when aroused." He drawled out slowly. Nate nodded against his chest. He could feel Chuck's cum on his abs pressing against his skin.

"You shouldn't have laid down." Nate noted, touching some of the stickiness now on his stomach.

"Not like I had a choice." Chuck chuckled gently. His hands rubbed gently over Nate's back, pulling them close together. They laid in silence for a minute before Nate spoke nervously.

"Still love me?" He asked, like he always did after he beat Chuck's ass or fucked him silly or said terrible, hurtful things to arouse them both. Chuck shook his head and tipped Nate's head up to face him.

"Why do you always ask that?" He looked in Nate's sensitive, bright, scared eyes. He met Nate's lips in the kiss that he had been denied all night. They kissed softly for a moment, before pulling back to meet eyes again. "Of course I do. Always." Nate smiled that charming, childlike smile that he had and Chuck's heart melted a little. "Always." He repeated softly. "Don't you forget that." He said with a smile.

"Love you too." Nate answered, laying his head back down, listening to Chuck's calming heartbeat.

--  
Ahh... A full turn-around of power. Chuck Bass is **always** in charge, even when he's on his knees, begging and pleading. And Nate will always come crawling back to him.

Should I add more?

Hm.

Thanks for the reads (And hopefully the reviews...)

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
